A Huge Misunderstanding
by RyokoValentine
Summary: Rin and Kagome aka Phoenix and Vixen are the schools playgirls, what happens when two playboys come to their school back from their past? Will old sparks fly? Or will it be war at school? inukag occ and sessrin occ
1. Not you again

**Thanks a lot Anime-lover-forever2007 you inspire me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SUMMARY:** Rin and Kagome aka Phoenix and Vixen are the school play girls what happens when two play boys come to their school, what happens when they know Phoenix and Vixen from there younger years will old sparks fly or will it be war at school?

**Rin:** changed her name to Phoenix after a bad break up and became a play girl. She a white tiger demon but wears a concealment spell. She's rich and is heir to Miko industries. She 18 and a senior at Era high school favorite color white

**Kagome: **changed her name to Vixen and also became the school play girl after a bad break up a year younger then her step sister Phoenix she's 17 and a junior and also rich she is a white tiger hanyou. She also goes to Era high and her favorite color is red

**Inuyasha:** also known as Red is rich he is a school play boy at shikon high. He is an Inu hanyou when he was younger had a girlfriend but they broke up so now he's a play boy he has a step brother named Sesshoumaru and his favorite color is red.

**Sesshoumaru: **also known as Ice is Inuyasha's brother and heir to the Takahashi Corporation. He is full Inu demon he also experienced a bad break but has always been the school playboy his favorite color is white.

At school they are Phoenix and Vixen and at home they are Rin and Kagome

"Kagome! Rin! Time to get up!" Rare their father yelled.

Kagome stirred in the bed. She hated when her dad called to her if it wasn't for her temper she would have an alarm clock.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

She got up and when into her master bathroom to start getting ready to for school. She came out twenty minutes later with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair and steam surrounding her from her hot shower.

"Rin!" she yelled.

"WHAT!" she sister yelled.

"What are we wearing today?" she asked.

"HOW ABOUT THE HIP HUGGER OUTFITS THAT WE BOUGHT OVER THE WEEKEND!!" Rin yelled back.

"Great that will be cute!" she said back.

Kagome went to the closet. It was a four wall closet to her right was her shoes to her upper right were her cloths that matched Rin's cloths to her upper left were the accessories and to her left were all her other cloths. She went over the wall with the cloths that she shared with Rin and picked out the new bought custom made outfit they had bought. Hers was a pair of jean hip huggers that went right under her waist line with a red spaghetti strap tank top and matching jacket with on the back a white fox and VINEX written in black.

Rin's was the same except whit instead of red and on the back was a red phoenix and on black PHOENIX written on it.

She walked down stairs to see Rin already at the table eating breakfast.

"Umm that looks really good mom" Kagome said

"That's because it is" Rin giggled as she finished up her pancakes.

"Girls you dad has something to give you before you go to school so hurry up you only have twenty minutes" Linda said.

"Okay" Kagome said as she swallowed her food whole. Rin saw this and got up and walked behind her and gave her a big pat on the back almost making her choke on her food.

"Bitch"

"That's why you are supposed to chew your food dork" Rin said as she walked to her dad's study.

"Dad I'm coming in" Rin said as she opened the door.

"Okay where is Kagome?" Rare asked.

"Down stairs choking on her food" Rin laughed remembering what she just did.

Rare quirked an eyebrow and turned around and dung in his drawer, he pulled out two little boxes that were red velvet and white velvet and placed them in the table.

"What are they?" Rin asked wanting to open hers.

"You'll find out when your sister gets in here" he said amused by the bout on her face.

"KAGOME HE GOT US JEWELRY HURRY UP" Rin yelled.

A crash and thirty steps later kagome stood in the doorway panting.

"Jewelry?" she said.

Rare pointed to the two boxes in front of him. Kagome didn't hesitate she went right for hers and she opened it to see and red ruby pendent in the shape of a fox on a gold chain. She squealed and started jumping up and down.

"I love it daddy thanks" she said practically jumping over his desk to hug him.

"Your welcome your welcome just let go" he said trying to breathe.

Rin went to the table and opened hers. Hers was a silvery chain with a phoenix pendent on it.

"Thanks dad it's beautiful" Rin said.

"Theses are your new concealment pieces" he said then he closed his eyes waiting for the tempers.

"WHAT???" they yelled.

"You said that if we made straight A's then at the beginning of the new semester we wouldn't have to" Kagome whined.

"I didn't think that both of you would do it especially you" he said looking at Kagome.

"Fine what ever I'll where the stupid necklace your gonna make me late for school" Kagome said stumping out of the room.

"Are you gonna start yelling at me to" he said to Rin

"No I knew you were not serious" she said turning to leave.

Rare sighed and set back in his seat.

When Rin got down stairs she heard Kagome's wheels screeching away.

"I'm guessing she didn't take it too well" Linda asked.

"Nope" she said as she walked into the garage.

She got into she white Lexus and went to school.

When Kagome got to school she got out and saw her usual poesy of guys waiting for her at the door.

"Hi Vixen!" one boys said.

"Can I carry your books" another said.

"Can I walk you to class" the same one offered.

"No thank guy how about you help my sister she has a lot of things to carry.

She heard sighs of disapproval she walked past the group.

"Ms. Miko" a voice said.

Kagome turned around to see the principle Keade standing in the doorway of the office.

"Yes Ms. Keade" Kagome said.

"We have two new students transferring from Kyoto today and they were very popular at there old school so we want you and your sister to show them around today. There is two of them one in your grade and one in your sisters and they have the same schedules as you" she explained.

"Okay so when do they get here?" Kagome asked.

"In five minutes is your sister here?" Keade asked.

In the background she could here the guys talked to phoenix so she knew she was here.

"Yes she is"

"Okay well go to your lockers and put your stuff in your homeroom grab your sister and comeback" she said as she turned and went back in her office.

Kagome went up to her sister and dragged her by her arm as she explained what Keade had just told her.

Five minutes later they were in the office waiting.

"Where are they? They are suppose to be here!" kagome fumed.

"I wonder who they are, she said they were very popular and from Kyoto" Rin said.

"Cheeks?" a voice said.

"Midget?" another voice said.

Rin and Kagome turned around and paled.

"What are you two doing here?" Kagome said as her anger grew.

"We go here now" the voice answered.


	2. We have proof

**Thanks a lot Anime-lover-forever2007 you inspire me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SUMMARY:** Rin and Kagome aka Phoenix and Vixen are the schools playgirls, what happens when two playboys come to their school back from their past? Will old sparks fly? Or will it be war at school?

**RECAP**

Kagome turned around to see the principle Keade standing in the doorway of the office.

"Yes Ms. Keade" Kagome said.

"We have two new students transferring from Kyoto today and they were very popular at there old school so we want you and your sister to show them around today. There is two of them one in your grade and one in your sisters and they have the same schedules as you" she explained.

"Okay so when do they get here?" Kagome asked.

"In five minutes is your sister here?" Keade asked.

In the background she could here the guys talked to phoenix so she knew she was here.

"Yes she is"

"Okay well go to your lockers and put your stuff in your homeroom grab your sister and comeback" she said as she turned and went back in her office.

Kagome went up to her sister and dragged her by her arm as she explained what Keade had just told her.

Five minutes later they were in the office waiting.

"Where are they? They are suppose to be here!" kagome fumed.

"I wonder who they are, she said they were very popular and from Kyoto" Rin said.

"Cheeks?" a voice said.

"Midget?" another voice said.

Rin and Kagome turned around and paled.

"What are you two doing here?" Kagome said as her anger grew.

"We go here now" the voice answered.

"No the hell you don't!" Kagome yelled.

"Well actually we do were standing here aren't we" Inuyasha said.

"Well I'm not showing you around I'll be damned" Kagome said.

"Ms.Miko!" Keade said. "Watch your mouth"

"I'm not watching anything but Inuyasha can watch my ass as it walks out the door!" she said as she walked past Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and out the door.

"Well if you don't remember I've already seen it without the pants on" he said as he smirked at her.

Kagome turned around to the smirking Inuyasha and glared daggers at him before she turned around and left.

"What is going on here?" Keade asked.

"A passed that not good at all" Rin said.

"Yea because people don't know how to be faithful and stay with one spouse" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yea especially the male end" Rin said.

"Whatever I was glad with what I had" he said.

"You did, did you" Rin said seductively she walked over to sesshoumaru and brushed up against him and growled deep in her chest and then slapped him 

"Well this is what you could have had if you didn't cheat on me" she said walking past him.

Sesshoumaru Inuyasha and Keade sat in the room of silence thinking about that outburst.

"You know what were going to get them back I can't believe they said we cheated on them the little whores" Inuyasha said standing up he grabbed his schedule off of keade's desk and walked out.

That left Sesshoumaru and Rin

"Lets go I'm showing you around" Rin said walking out.

Sesshoumaru followed Rin out of the door she had changed a lot since he had last seen her. She was taller and fit too. Her hair was longer and she seemed more confident too.

"Rin I heard there was these two very hot girls named Phoenix and Vixen who are they?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Someone you'll never ever set to know" Rin said.

"Why not Rin?" he asked

"Here are some rules 1. My name is Phoenix not Rin 2. Don't talk to me ever I hate you got it?" Rin said opening the door to the class room.

"Ms. Miko is this the new student?" the teacher asked.

"Yes"

"Well why don't you introduce yourself" the teacher said.

"My name is Sesshoumaru Takahashi I'm eighteen and _single_" he said putting an extra attention on the single part.

Every girl in the room threw kissy faces at him and sexy smiles and seductive calls towards him. Rin was heated she wanted to punch every girl in the room she wanted some girl to touch him; she couldn't believe she was actually jealous so she just sat back in her seat and stared at her desk.

"Well mister takahashi you can sit next to misses Miko" the teacher said.

Rin just groaned.

Sesshoumaru sat next to her and watched with her head down. For some reason he felt guilty but he could not forgive her for what she did so he turned and faced the girl to his right and whispered in her ear

_Do you know who Phoenix is I heard she was a senior?_

"Yea she right next to you" the girl said pointing to Rin.

Sesshoumaru was shocked. Then he whispered in Rin's ear

_So Phoenix are you going to tell me why you cheated on me? _ He whispered in her ear.

"Teacher I'm going to show Mr. Takahashi where the restroom is I'll be right back she said as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and dragged him out of the room. When they closed the door she slammed him against the wall.

"How dare you say that I cheated on you, you cheated on me first with that bitch Kagura" she growled.

"Bitch I assure I did no such thing" Sesshoumaru replied.

"SO NOW I'M LIAR!!" she said turning to walk away.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Why did you cheat on me with Naraku" he hissed.

"Because you cheated on me with Kagura" she said pulling on her arm so he released it.

"I did not" he said.

"I have proof you remember where I live right come over and I'll show you the proof" she said turning to leave.

Sesshoumaru sat there trying to remember what happen three years ago but couldn't he would think on it later.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome wasn't talking in Inuyasha he would just have to follow her

"Kagome what did you see in Koga?" he asked her.

"The same thing you saw in kikyo" she said

"Nothing because that's what I saw in Kikyo nothing" he said.

"So that's why you cheated on me with her" she hissed.

"I did what? What are you talking about? I never touched kikyo" he said.

"I have proof" she said.

"Fine then show me" he said fully interested.

"Come over after school and I'll show you" she said as she got up and waited for the bell to ring.

By the end of the day both girls were pissed. Kagome had a semester project to do and her partner for the whole semester was Inuyasha. Rin got the same project except for with Sesshoumaru.

"Stupid Inuyasha, Stupid Sesshoumaru, Stupid Project" Kagome complained the whole way to her car.

"I'm actually quiet smart you know" Inuyasha said coming up behind her.

"Where are you going aren't you suppose to be trying to find my house?" she asked putting her backpack in her red BMW convertible.

"I'm going to my car which I seeing is parked next to yours" he said hopping in his red mustang.

"Whatever Kagome said backing out of the parking space.

Kagome pulled out her cell phone and called Rin

"Hello"

"Rin Inuyasha wants proof I'll give him proof we are on the way to the house now" she said.

"Good because so are me and Sesshoumaru he also wants proof" she said.

"Do you think this is an act, they act as though we cheated on them and they didn't sleep with Kagura and kikyo" Kagome said.

"I know he kept denying it well I guess we'll get to the bottom of this now" she said.

"Well I'm pulling into the garage and mom and dad aren't home yet" Kagome said getting out of her car.

"Well I'm around the corner and leave the door open for me bye" she said hanging up.

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to get to the door so that she could let him in.

"Your house hasn't changed" he commented entering her home.

"We're here" Rin said coming in the door.

"Good so now we can see this proof" Inuyasha said.

"Yes" Rin went up the stairs and into the room and grabbed a manila envelope and brought it down. She handed it to Sesshoumaru and went to sit on the couch. Sesshoumaru opened the envelope and pulled out the contents and gasped.


	3. Flashbacks and we're back

**Thanks a lot Anime-lover-forever2007 you inspire me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SUMMARY:** Rin and Kagome aka Phoenix and Vixen are the schools playgirls, what happens when two playboys come to their school back from their past? Will old sparks fly? Or will it be war at school

RECAP 

"Stupid Inuyasha, Stupid Sesshoumaru, Stupid Project" Kagome complained the whole way to her car.

"I'm actually quiet smart you know" Inuyasha said coming up behind her.

"Where are you going aren't you suppose to be trying to find my house?" she asked putting her backpack in her red BMW convertible.

"I'm going to my car which I seeing is parked next to yours," he said hopping in his red mustang.

"Whatever Kagome said backing out of the parking space.

Kagome pulled out her cell phone and called Rin

"Hello"

"Rin Inuyasha wants proof I'll give him proof we are on the way to the house now" she said.

"Good because so are me and Sesshoumaru he also wants proof" she said.

"Do you think this is an act, they act as though we cheated on them and they didn't sleep with Kagura and kikyo?" Kagome said.

"I know he kept denying it well I guess we'll get to the bottom of this now" she said.

"Well I'm pulling into the garage and mom and dad aren't home yet," Kagome said getting out of her car.

"Well I'm around the corner and leave the door open for me bye" she said hanging up.

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to get to the door so that she could let him in.

"Your house hasn't changed" he commented entering her home.

"We're here," Rin said coming in the door.

"Good so now we can see this proof" Inuyasha said.

"Yes" Rin went up the stairs and into the room and grabbed a manila envelope and brought it down. She handed it to Sesshoumaru and went to sit on the couch. Sesshoumaru opened the envelope and pulled out the contents and gasped.

**STORY**

"What are these?" sesshoumaru asked handing them to Inuyasha.

"The proof the day after we became yours they were sitting on porch," Kagome said.

"I don't even remember this I never slept with kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"Well what do you remember for that day" Sesshoumaru said.

FLASHBACK 

"_I can't believe we did that last night," Kagome said._

"_Yea I know were in love do you think we should tell them our secret now?" Rin asked._

"_I know I'm telling inuyasha I love him and trust him with all my heart though he used to be a playboy he has changed." She explained._

"_Should we tell Kikyo and Kagura just to get in their faces about it"_

"_naw I think we should just take it slowly for now" Rin said._

_Knock knock_

"_I wonder who that could be?" Rin said answering the door._

_On the floor was a manila envelope labeled "confidential". Rin brought the envelope in and handed to Kagome she opened and looked at all the pictures and immediately began to cry. Rin took the pictures and looked them over she didn't cry though she stared at them trying to find some flaw to see if they were fake but they weren't. _

_The pictures was one of sesshoumaru with kagura on top of him kissing him and the other was of kikyo with inuyasha next to her and she was lying on his chest they were under the covers and you could tell they were naked._

"_Don't cry Kagome we will just call them and get this straightened out okay," Rin said pulling out her cell. She dialed sesshoumaru's cell but there was no answer then she dialed Inuyasha's but there was no answer then she dialed the house number and kagura picked up the phone and rin immediately hung up._

"_Kagura answered the house phone," Rin said sinking into the wall._

"_You know what you cant change a playboy, so were going to play them like they played us" Kagome said whipping out her cell._

"_Hi Koga do you still want to go on that date?" _

"_Fine meet me in the morning by the front doors"_

"_Bye"_

_Then she dialed Naraku's number and tossed the phone to Rin._

"_Hello Naraku"_

"_No I'm fine I was wondering if you still wanted to take me out"_

"_No I'm not with Sesshoumaru anymore so it's fine"_

"_Okay meet me in the morning bye"_

"That's not what happened at all thought that night kikyo and kagura called and said that they were playing on doing something very dramatic if we didn't stop dating you. We said can we meet you somewhere to talk and they said yes. We went to McDonalds to talk over a truce and then I remembering waking up at home." Inuyasha said.

"Our dad had come in a woke us up to tell us we would be moving in two days and we were looking for you that morning at school to tell you. I found Kagome making out with Koga and then I saw Rin with Naraku we thought you guys just wanted to play us so we left that day instead of staying" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well I guess there are two people to blame for this" Kagome said.

"Well how about we deal with this tomorrow I have to let all of this sink in?" Rin said.

"Okay" kagome said as she showed them to the door.

Inuyasha and sesshoumaru left without a word. And kagome went to her room and got on aim. She had a add request from a "devils advocate" and "wind sorceress" they had left a message to her that said "were back"

"Rin" she said.

"What?"

"I think we have a problem," she said showing her the IM

"We do it's kikyo and kagura do you think they are following inuyasha and sesshoumaru?"

"Yes I do"

"And what are we going to do about it?" Rin asked.

"Get payback"

Hope you like it I wrote it at school! Please review!!


	4. One step at a time

**Thanks a lot Anime-lover-forever2007 you inspire me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SUMMARY:** Rin and Kagome aka Phoenix and Vixen are the schools playgirls, what happens when two playboys come to their school back from their past? Will old sparks fly? Or will it be war at school

**Recap**

"_That's not what happened at all thought that night kikyo and kagura called and said that they were playing on doing something very dramatic if we didn't stop dating you. We said can we meet you somewhere to talk and they said yes. We went to McDonalds to talk over a truce and then I remembering waking up at home." Inuyasha said._

"_Our dad had come in a woke us up to tell us we would be moving in two days and we were looking for you that morning at school to tell you. I found Kagome making out with Koga and then I saw Rin with Naraku we thought you guys just wanted to play us so we left that day instead of staying" Sesshoumaru said._

"_Well I guess there are two people to blame for this" Kagome said._

"_Well how about we deal with this tomorrow I have to let all of this sink in?" Rin said._

"_Okay" kagome said as she showed them to the door._

_Inuyasha and sesshoumaru left without a word. And kagome went to her room and got on aim. She had a add request from a "devils advocate" and "wind sorceress" they had left a message to her that said "were back"_

"_Rin" she said._

"_What?"_

"_I think we have a problem," she said showing her the IM_

"_We do its kikyo and kagura do you think they are following Inuyasha and sesshoumaru?"_

"_Yes I do"_

"_And what are we going to do about it?" Rin asked._

"_Get payback"_

**Story**

The next day when the girls arrived at school their usual poesy of guys was at the door.

"Not today guys I'm not in a good mood" Kagome said.

"Me neither" Rin said.

"But Phoenix I can make you feel good" One boy said.

"I doubt that" she said rolling her eyes as she kept walking.

"What about you Vixen I can make you feel good too" The same boy said.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Hojo" he answered.

"Come here hojo" she said fully turning around.

All the guys groaned and walked away because hojo got picked. Hojo puffed his chest out and did a sad attempt for a manly strut over to Kagome.

"Kiss me hojo" she said.

"What?" he said more happy then shocked.

"Kiss me" she simply replied again.

Kagome leaned closer to him and when there lips were almost touching she pulled away and walked into her classroom leaving a angry shocked and humiliated hojo standing in the hall way.

Today was a block period day which meant they only had three classes and two of the classes she had with Inuyasha Rin and Sesshoumaru. Her first class was child care, she walked into the class to see Rin in the very back with Inuyasha sitting next to her then Sesshoumaru and an empty spot where she was suppose to sit.

"What happen to you weren't you behind me?" Rin asked.

"Yea hojo tried to kiss me" she said not telling the whole truth.

Inuyasha growled silently he would have to deal with hojo later. They began to listen to the teacher talk about the semester project.

"You and your partner will be married the whole semester and take care of an electronic baby, you must feed it change it and care for it. It must be on you at all time if you come to school without it you will fail this class" she instructed.

Some kids were happy with there partners and others weren't mainly Inuyasha Rin Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"I'm giving you the rest of the class period to work out your schedules" she said as she set down.

"Sesshoumaru I think we should switch spots so that we can be with our partners" Inuyasha said. As he got up out of his seat and waited for Sesshoumaru to get up, when he did they switched places and set back down.

"So kagome do you believe me?" Inuyasha asked sincerely.

"Yes surprisingly I do" she answered.

"So where do you go from here?" he asked.

"I guess we will just take it one step at a time, we can start out friends though" she said smiling at him.

"I would like that" he said giving her a hug.

"See class this is the kind of couple you should want to be like" the teacher said pointing to the hugging Inuyasha and Kagome. The blushed and broke apart and waited for the bell to ring.

Now they had P.E, they had free time because the teacher had some important business to take of.

"So we agree to just be friends right at least for now" Sesshoumaru said smirking.

"Yea whatever" Rin said.

"Class" Keade called.

Everyone turned towards Keade who was in the middle of the gym.

"We have four new students joining our school today will everyone please help me welcome them" she said as four students walked though the door.

Kagome and Rin stared in anger as they watched kikyo and kagura walk through the door and so did Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when they saw koga and Naraku.

"I can't believe they followed us" Inuyasha said trying to calm his anger.

"Well well well if it isn't kinky hoe and the sluttet" Kagome called.

"Nice to see you haven't changed Kagome, oh is this a reunion? and I wasn't invited" kikyo said walking over followed by kagura and Naraku and koga.

"You bitch your lucky I don't whoop your ass right now, don't think I don't know that you broke me and Inuyasha up you little whore" Kagome said stepping closer to her.

Kikyo faltered for a second and then her smirk came back "and where is your proof" she asked.

"Right her she said turning around.


	5. Look who i caught

**Thanks a lot Anime-lover-forever2007 you inspire me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SUMMARY:** Rin and Kagome aka Phoenix and Vixen are the schools playgirls, what happens when two playboys come to their school back from their past? Will old sparks fly? Or will it be war at school

**RECAP**

Now they had P.E, they had free time because the teacher had some important business to take of.

"So we agree to just be friends right at least for now" Sesshoumaru said smirking.

"Yea whatever" Rin said.

"Class" Keade called.

Everyone turned towards Keade who was in the middle of the gym.

"We have four new students joining our school today will everyone please help me welcome them" she said as four students walked though the door.

Kagome and Rin stared in anger as they watched kikyo and kagura walk through the door and so did Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when they saw koga and Naraku.

"I can't believe they followed us" Inuyasha said trying to calm his anger.

"Well well well if it isn't kinky hoe and the sluttet" Kagome called.

"Nice to see you haven't changed Kagome, oh is this a reunion? And I wasn't invited" kikyo said walking over followed by kagura and Naraku and koga.

"You bitch your lucky I don't whoop your ass right now, don't think I don't know that you broke me and Inuyasha up you little whore" Kagome said stepping closer to her.

Kikyo faltered for a second and then her smirk came back "and where is your proof" she asked.

"Right here" she said turning around.

**STORY**

She walked over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear "follow my lead" he looked at her strangely but obliged. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Inuyasha was just doing a playful kiss but he missed her and she was a great kisser so he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Kikyo watched with a dropped jaw she was heated to the max.

"Get your hands off my Inuyasha bitch" she said hopping that would get Kagome's attention.

But they kept on with the make out session. Kikyo was getting desperate she had to say something that she knew would get their attention.

"Kagome does Inuyasha know your secret?" kikyo said.

And surely enough kagome had stopped she turned and looked at kikyo funny.

"What secret?" kagome asked.

"The one about that necklace?" kikyo said.

Kagome almost died how did she know? This could reunion her life but then she remembered she had two concealment spells on she never took the bracelet off from her first concealment spell.

"Well Inuyasha my dad game me this necklace because I got straight A's last semester" she said with a smile on her face.

"You lying bitch you got it to make you human you little hanyou" she said.

"WHAT?" everyone in the group yelled.

(Koga's demon is concealed; Naraku's demon is concealed to)

"Kagome you're a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why would I want to be a filthy half-breed" she hissed.

That was a blow to Inuyasha's heart but he didn't show it. Rin was in the background thinking about how Kagome was going to get out of this one.

"Well then prove it" kikyo said.

"How do you suppose I do that?" she asked.

"Take the necklace off" she said.

"Okay but for making me do this when I prove you wrong you must stop going after Inuyasha" she said.

"Deal" she said not knowing what she was getting into.

Kagome turned around and faced the opposite end of the gym and reached behind her and undid her necklace. Sesshoumaru was watching Rin intently he watched as she held her breathe when kagome started to turn around and then lighten up when.

"See no demon and the necklace is off so looks like you have to stay away from Inuyasha" she chanted in kikyo's face.

"Like hell I know what I saw, you were demon when I went to drop those pictures of Inuyasha and sesshoumaru off three years ago" she said and immediately put her hand over her mouth.

Kagura slapped her hand on her forehead and turned to walk away.

"I told you I could prove it" kagome said turning to walk away.

Kikyo just sat there shocked then she turned around plotting revenge. Rin and Sesshoumaru shrugged their shoulders and continues talking and Naraku and Koga were trying to think off away to get kagome and Rin back. Inuyasha followed Kagome.

Kagome went in to the bathroom she was in deep thought so she didn't see Inuyasha follow her in there (he knew no one was in there) she took her bracelet off and set it on the table and was about to take her necklace when she saw Inuyasha's reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing on the _girl's_ restroom?" she asked.

"You lied to me kagome" he said.

"About what?" she asked

"You are a hanyou" he said.

Kagome looked at him like he grew a second head. "What makes you think that" she said.

"I will tell me after you show me what you look like" he said.

"I'm not a hanyou" she said again.

"Take off the necklace again then" he said.

"I don't need to prove anything to you Inuyasha" she said.

"I didn't ask you either" he said now growing impatient.

"No I'm not doing it" she said backing up.

"Do it or I will do it for you" he said.

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

Kagome backed up into the wall and watched as Inuyasha advanced upon her. She did the only thing she could think off she kissed him. He was taken back at first but started to kiss her back he lifted her chin to deepen the kiss. He tried to remember where her sweet spot where she loved to be kissed and touched then he remembered. He lifted his hands around her thighs and lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him.

Kagome gasped when he touched her upper inner thigh for some reason he loved when he touched it, it was her spot. Then he stopped kissing her and moved down to her neck the spot where she loved to be kissed. Kagome was in heaven and Inuyasha was the only person that could put her there. Inuyasha slowly loved his hands to the necklace and undid it. Then he stopped the kiss and looked at her.

"Kagome I love your ears" he said in amusement.

"What?" she said then she saw it her necklace in his hands.

"Why Inuyasha?" she said getting down and running into a stall to cry.

"You want to know why Kagome" he said taking off his own concealment piece.

"This is why" he said throwing the ring into the stall she was in "Take a deep breath"

He could hear Kagome sniffing around then he heard the lock to the bathroom open. Kagome stepped out to see a hanyou Inuyasha.

"Your hanyou" it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes"

"Well well well now I have the both of you" someone said from the doorway.


	6. Hojo and locker room experience

**Thanks a lot Anime-lover-forever2007 you inspire me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SUMMARY:** Rin and Kagome aka Phoenix and Vixen are the schools playgirls, what happens when two playboys come to their school back from their past? Will old sparks fly? Or will it be war at school

**RECAP**

"Do it or I will do it for you" he said.

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

Kagome backed up into the wall and watched as Inuyasha advanced upon her. She did the only thing she could think off she kissed him. He was taken back at first but started to kiss her back he lifted her chin to deepen the kiss. He tried to remember where her sweet spot where she loved to be kissed and touched then he remembered. He lifted his hands around her thighs and lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him.

Kagome gasped when he touched her upper inner thigh for some reason he loved when he touched it, it was her spot. Then he stopped kissing her and moved down to her neck the spot where she loved to be kissed. Kagome was in heaven and Inuyasha was the only person that could put her there. Inuyasha slowly loved his hands to the necklace and undid it. Then he stopped the kiss and looked at her.

"Kagome I love your ears" he said in amusement.

"What?" she said then she saw it her necklace in his hands.

"Why Inuyasha?" she said getting down and running into a stall to cry.

"You want to know why Kagome" he said taking off his own concealment piece.

"This is why" he said throwing the ring into the stall she was in "Take a deep breath"

He could hear Kagome sniffing around then he heard the lock to the bathroom open. Kagome stepped out to see a hanyou Inuyasha.

"Your hanyou" it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes"

"Well well well now I have the both of you" someone said from the doorway.

**Story**

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled back quickly and started at the figures in the doorway. Kagome growled at the figures and started walking closer and with every step her anger growing.

"Kagome stop you don't want to do anything rash" Inuyasha said watching her.

"I just going to kill them nothing rash" she said advancing upon the figures.

"She's just mad because we caught her" the figure said.

Kagome jumped on her and slammed her head into the floor.

"That will teach you for sneaking around and spying on people Rin" kagome said getting up and walking over to Inuyasha to get her necklace and grabbing her bracelet and walking out the door.

"I told you that we shouldn't have done that Rin but no you always were stubborn" Sesshoumaru said helping her up.

"Whatever" she said as they both walked out the door leaving a shocked Inuyasha behind.

Inuyasha realized that they were all gone and he put his ring back on and left. They had already left to go back to gym so he decided to go back as well. He came up on a group of boys in his way.

"Move" Inuyasha said.

"Whose gonna make me?" the boy said.

"Isn't this the new boy Hojo?" another asked.

"So your Hojo huh?" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"I am so what about it?" he said.

"You've been getting a little to close to my girlfriend that's what" Inuyasha replied.

"And whom might that be?" he asked

"Kagome but you might know her as Vixen" he said amused by the shocked looks on the boys' faces.

Hojo was shocked then his shock grew to anger as she watched the new kids smirk grow.

"And how do I know your telling the truth?" hojo asked.

"You don't but if you get near Kagome again I'll make you a woman" he said as he walked right passed hojo and his group and for the second time leaving hojo in the hall humiliated.

"Hey Yasha" Kagome said.

"Wow Cheeks are we back on a nickname basis I thought we were just _friends" _he said.

"Well that's gonna be kinda hard considering we've made out twice since you've been here" she said trying to play mad.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"I don't know him and Rin left about five minutes ago" she said.

"We should go see what they are up to" Inuyasha said grabbing her hand.

**With Sesshoumaru and Rin **

"So because your brother is hanyou you must be?"

"I must be full demon" Sesshoumaru stated "and you?" he asked.

"I am also full demon" she said taking off her necklace to reveal her true form

Sesshoumaru stared at her new form. She had long black hair that went down to her ankles; there were white tips on the end. She had gotten about two inches taller and her curves got even curvier. Her lips were plumper and her eyes weren't brown they were crystal blue. He licked his lips and walked over to her. He started to kiss and suck on her neck.

"Sesshoumaru no fair I don't get to see your true form" she whined trying to get sesshoumaru off of her.

He mumbled something against her neck but she couldn't make out what it was.

Sesshoumaru always loved Rin's neck that was always the first place her went other then her lips, he took of his ring and started bite her neck leaving indents of his fangs on her necks.

Rin didn't know what to do with herself he was in the mix between heaven and earth if he was to stop now she would plummet to her death literally because he was holding her body against the locker the only support keeping her up at the time.

"Sesshoumaru" she moaned as he sunk his fangs lower in her neck.

He grinned at the fact that he still had it.

Rin was tired of him having all the fun so she turned him around put him against the locker and attacked his neck as well Sesshoumaru was about to object when he heard the locker next to him slam.

"Looks like were not the only ones catching up on old times" Kagome said smiling.

"But did you guys know that you came to the boy's locker room" Inuyasha said.

"No but we do know we should get out of here lunch starts any minute" Rin said.

"Whatever" kagome said as she led the way out.

What they didn't see was the dark figure in the corner was taking pictures hahahaha


	7. The Talk and The Threat

**Thank you everyone who filled out at profile for a character I'm still trying to work everyone in but everyone will get in sooner or later! Um I did forget to make a characteristics part so I will be making up what you look like except for those who did make characteristics for themselves.**

**Special thanks to Anime-Lover-Forever2007 if you love my work you will love her story so please read and don't flame she's my inspiration. **

**Also check out The-Lost-And-Broken-Butterfly another great writer**

**Recap**

**With Sesshoumaru and Rin **

"So because your brother is hanyou you must be?"

"I must be full demon" Sesshoumaru stated "and you?" he asked.

"I am also full demon" she said taking off her necklace to reveal her true form

Sesshoumaru stared at her new form. She had long black hair that went down to her ankles; there were white tips on the end. She had gotten about two inches taller and her curves got even curvier. Her lips were plumper and her eyes weren't brown they were crystal blue. He licked his lips and walked over to her. He started to kiss and suck on her neck.

"Sesshoumaru no fair I don't get to see your true form" she whined trying to get sesshoumaru off of her.

He mumbled something against her neck but she couldn't make out what it was.

Sesshoumaru always loved Rin's neck that was always the first place her went other then her lips, he took of his ring and started bite her neck leaving indents of his fangs on her necks.

Rin didn't know what to do with herself he was in the mix between heaven and earth if he was to stop now she would plummet to her death literally because he was holding her body against the locker the only support keeping her up at the time.

"Sesshoumaru" she moaned as he sunk his fangs lower in her neck.

He grinned at the fact that he still had it.

Rin was tired of him having all the fun so she turned him around put him against the locker and attacked his neck as well Sesshoumaru was about to object when he heard the locker next to him slam.

"Looks like were not the only ones catching up on old times" Kagome said smiling.

"But did you guys know that you came to the boy's locker room" Inuyasha said.

"No but we do know we should get out of here lunch starts any minute" Rin said.

"Whatever" kagome said as she led the way out.

What they didn't see was the dark figure in the corner was taking pictures hahahaha

**Story**

"So where do you guys wanna go for lunch?" Kagome said.

"I want to stay on campus we have some things to work" Sesshoumaru looking serious.

"Yea we do so how about we go outside by the giant sakura tree?" Rin said.

"So does that mean were skipping lunch because I for one am hungry" Inuyasha said.

"What does everyone have after lunch?" Kagome have.

"Well me and Sesshoumaru have honors English" Rin said.

"And I and you have Geometry, and I for sure am not eager to go so how about we talk and then go to lunch" Inuyasha said.

"It's okay with me" Rin and Kagome said.

"Whatever" Sesshoumaru said.

They started to make there way to the sakura tree. On the way there hojo approached them.

"Well Vixen and Phoenix it seem like you guys have some explaining to do" Hojo said.

"So I see you didn't get the message the first time hojo" Inuyasha said stepping in front Kagome.

"Wait what is going on here?" Kagome said

"Lets just say me and your friend here" he said pointing to Inuyasha "had a little run in earlier but that's not why I am here I just wanted to let you know that I know about you four and I will not hesitate to tell anyone" he said then turned and walked away.

"Weird much" Kagome said.

"I know what is that kid talking about and what kind of run in did you guy have earlier Inuyasha" Rin asked.

"I just told him to stay away from Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Oh" Rin said as they continued walking.

They made it to the sakura tree with no more interruptions and all sat down in the shade. For the first five minutes it was just awkward silence because no one knew what to say.

"So how have you guys been" Inuyasha asked tired of sitting in silence.

"We've been fine as you see we are the school play girls" Kagome said "And you?" she asked.

"I was shocked when I found out it was you" Inuyasha added.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you were never the playgirl type" Inuyasha replied.

"A terrible break-up will do that to you" she said.

"So moving on we're still rich still live in the same house and we don't have out with the same crew anymore after crash left we all sorta moved apart" Rin said.

"I remember her she was like everyone's mother where did she go" Inuyasha asked.

"She just left one day we have no idea" Rin answered

"What about Komiko, Satori and Haruna, Azumi Nana and Kimmi? Do you guys still hang out?" Inuyasha asked.

"No they all left soon after Crash did but Dawn we heard from her she had to transfer school" kagome said.

"But Tori, Tina, Yumi and Liz (sorry blackwolf I'll change it soon) Started to follow kikyo's group around and wound up getting expelled our eighth grade year"

"Wow and what about the guys?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well Ryu stayed with us for a while until he got into a deadly fight and had to transfer schools" Rin said.

"Wait what about Oni" Inuyasha asked.

At the name Kagome almost fainted. She looked sick all of a sudden and burst out into tears. Rin got up and tired to calm her down she rubbed her back and said soothing words while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged worried but confused glances.

"What did I say something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"No it's just Oni did some things to Kagome after you left" Rin said.

"Things like what?" Inuyasha said getting angry her did not like the sounds of the things he was hearing and wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

"Okay I'm not going tell you because your gonna flip so I'll tell Sesshoumaru and he can tell you and hold you down at the same time" Rin said scooting over to sesshoumaru.

She whispered in his ear and for maybe the second or third time in his life sesshoumaru was shocked and it read all over his face. He looked like a deer caught in head lights and that was a sign to Inuyasha that he really didn't want to know.

Sesshoumaru got up and told Inuyasha to stand up.

"You are going to turn demon when I tell you so here's my ring this should keep you from turning and breaking you concealment spell" he said taking off his ring.

Sesshoumaru whispered in his ear and then all hell broke loose

"HE DID WHAT!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha keep your voice down" Rin said.

"NO I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE…………….

TBC……

**I HAD TO CHANGE SOME OF YOU OVER TO THE EVIL SIDE SORRY… YOUR INTRODUCED TODAY AND SOMETIME WITHIN THE NEXT TO CHAPTERS YOU'LL COME IN AND SOME OF YOUR BOYFRIENDS WILL TOO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. The Memories New ending edition

**Thanks a lot Anime-lover-forever2007 you inspire me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SUMMARY:** Rin and Kagome aka Phoenix and Vixen are the school play girls what happens when two play boys come to their school, what happens when they know Phoenix and Vixen from there younger years will old sparks fly or will it be war at school?

**i dont know what happen the first time when i submitted it it cut off the ending i dont know why i'm just now chatching that either sorry so heres the alternate ending you could say**

**RECAP**

"Wait what about Oni" Inuyasha asked.

At the name Kagome almost fainted. She looked sick all of a sudden and burst out into tears. Rin got up and tired to calm her down she rubbed her back and said soothing words while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged worried but confused glances.

"What did I say something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"No it's just Oni did some things to Kagome after you left" Rin said.

"Things like what?" Inuyasha said getting angry her did not like the sounds of the things he was hearing and wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

"Okay I'm not going tell you because your gonna flip so I'll tell Sesshoumaru and he can tell you and hold you down at the same time" Rin said scooting over to sesshoumaru.

She whispered in his ear and for maybe the second or third time in his life sesshoumaru was shocked and it read all over his face. He looked like a deer caught in head lights and that was a sign to Inuyasha that he really didn't want to know.

Sesshoumaru got up and told Inuyasha to stand up.

"You are going to turn demon when I tell you so here's my ring this should keep you from turning and breaking you concealment spell" he said taking off his ring.

Sesshoumaru whispered in his ear and then all hell broke loose

"HE DID WHAT!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha keep your voice down" Rin said.

"NO I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE…………….

TBC……

**Story**

Before he could even get the words out Kagome put a hand over his mouth.

"Inuyasha shut up I don't want the whole school to know dammit" she said.

"Sorry kagome, can you take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Yes I guess um guys we'll be right back I think" she said looking at Inuyasha.

"Yea we'll be right back" he said standing up and reaching out a hand towards kagome to help her up.

"Thanks" she said taking the hand and standing up.

The began to walk away in silence just holding hands. They watched people in their classrooms some with hands in the air and some with their hands on their desk. They were coming up upon a bench that looked unto a park across the street.

"Do you wanna sit down or keep walking" Inuyasha asked.

"How about we sit" Kagome said leading Inuyasha towards the bench.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"What happen while I was gone Kagome?" he asked.

"You already found out" She said.

"No I wanna hear it from you" he said sternly.

"I don't think I could tell you" she said with her eyes filling up.

Inuyasha felt a wave of sadness wash over him from the inside out. He couldn't stand seeing kagome in pain, he when he was dating her she only cried twice once when he asked her out and the second time when he took her to see the titanic he didn't know what to do but his body was yearning to soothe her. So he pulled her into a deep kiss, a kiss of every emotion that he felt fear, anger sadness and pain and he poured it all into that one kiss.

"Inuyasha I still love you" she said now letting the tears fall freely on her face.

Inuyasha was shocked. He didn't know what o say, he didn't know what to feel.

"I…I love you to" he said as he kissed her again.

This kiss was more passionate and full of love. It seemed like life around them faded it was just him and kagome, kagome and him then it ended. Kagome stayed in him embraced and they stayed like that like there was no care in the world.

"Inuyasha" Kagome looking up at him.

"Yes"

"I'm ready to tell you what happen" she said sitting up and keeping eye contact with him.

"Are you sure?" he asked not wanting to force her to tears again.

"Yes I'm sure and if were going to start this relationship over there can't be anymore secrets between us not matter how big or how small" she said.

"I agree" he said.

"Well after you left I began to date Oni… he was kind and sweet at first that was until he asked to take it to the next level and have sex with him….I told him no because you were my first and I wasn't over you yet and he said that he would wait for me, but he didn't wait long he started dropping hint and saying that he wanted sex more often then usual. I told him flat out that I didn't want to be his girlfriend and that I would never have sex with him ever but he told me he would never let me go he began to become dominant over me and ordering me around and beating me when I didn't do what he told me to. One night I told him it was over and I would take him to the police and he got really angry and raped and beat me, I was in the hospital for about a week in a half and when I got out I found out I was pregnant. Word went around school and rumors were spread as my belly got bigger about 9 weeks into the pregnancy Oni showed up and apologized for what he did I told him he wasn't forgiven and he got angry and beat me and I had a miscarriage" he explined.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered thinking if he talked to loud she would burst out in tears.

"I'm so sorry I left you it's all my fault" he said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"No Inuyasha it's not your fault" she said against his neck.

"It's mine" a voice said from behind them


	9. Crash Is Back

PunkGothKagome234 I don't have you e-mail address, fan fiction is experiencing some kind of heavy traffic issue so I couldn't write you.

Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter guys but I was in the little shop of horrors play and we toured Oregon, word of advice never do Musicals! But now its spring break and I'll update more often!

One more thing if you asked to be in the story and your character isn't in there yet its because I lost my paper, and I don't want to go through my Inuyasha e-mail folder it has thousands of Inuyasha things in it, so leave me a comment with the name (Only if you filled out the character sheet first) now enough jabbering and on to the story

This is my longest ever I hope this makes up for the long break

RECAP

"Well after you left I began to date Oni… he was kind and sweet at first that was until he asked to take it to the next level and have sex with him….I told him no because you were my first and I wasn't over you yet and he said that he would wait for me, but he didn't wait long he started dropping hint and saying that he wanted sex more often then usual. I told him flat out that I didn't want to be his girlfriend and that I would never have sex with him ever but he told me he would never let me go he began to become dominant over me and ordering me around and beating me when I didn't do what he told me to. One night I told him it was over and I would take him to the police and he got really angry and raped and beat me, I was in the hospital for about a week in a half and when I got out I found out I was pregnant. Word went around school and rumors were spread as my belly got bigger about 9 weeks into the pregnancy Oni showed up and apologized for what he did I told him he wasn't forgiven and he got angry and beat me and I had a miscarriage" he explained.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered thinking if he talked to loud she would burst out in tears.

"I'm so sorry I left you it's all my fault" he said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"No Inuyasha it's not your fault" she said against his neck.

"It's mine" a voice said from behind them

Story

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see a figure standing in the way of the sun, but they saw nothing but the figure due to the sun behind it.

"Who are you" Inuyasha growled not knowing it was.

"Tsk Tsk Inuyasha I can't believe you don't remember me I hasn't been that long has it?" the figure said.

Kagome recognized that voice but she couldn't put a face to it, but she new it was a female.

"Inuyasha I recognize that voice" Kagome said.

"I'm glad some dose" the figure said stepping from in front of the sun.

Crash was twenty one Hawk demon; she was about 5"8 she had long brown hair that went to her middle back. She had copper eyes that read you like a book. And elfin ears that could hear like a sensitive microphone.

"CRASH!?!" Kagome yelled in shock.

"In the flesh" she laughed.

Kagome jumped up and tackled her friend in giant bear hug.

"When did you get back" kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

"I got back yesterday, don't cry kagome its okay I'm back to stay" Crash said trying not to cry herself.

I'm just so happy your back" Kagome said letting her friend go and wiping her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you two are back together that was a pretty nasty break up you two had" Crash said taking a sit down next to Inuyasha on the bench.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads blushing at the same time "were not back together" they said in unison.

"Oh" crash said.

"What were you saying about Oni being all your fault?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's my fault because I left, I kept the group together and if I didn't leave none of this would happen" Crash started. "I left without a word to anyone, not even my family knew" she said with her head down the whole time.

"Where did you go?" Kagome asked.

"Away" crash said. "I went to a place where I could be free and not have to worry about anyone I went to the highest point I could, so that I could be as close to nothing as possible, I went to the top of mount hakurae" Crash said.

"Mount hakurea!" Inuyasha said

"Yes, it was so peaceful, life got a hold of me and I couldn't handle it so I left I know that was selfish of me but its something I needed please forgive me" crash said looking Kagome straight in the eye.

"No, it's not selfish you are responsible for yourself and no one else, everyone needs a break every once in a while and I will not hate you for it, plus you of all people deserve one" Kagome said hugging her old friend.

"Thanks" She said.

"I think we should go back to Sesshoumaru and Rin" Inuyasha said not really enjoying the embracing if it had nothing to do with him.

"Okay I can't wait to see those two again" crash said jumping up with new excitement.

"Then lets go" Kagome said grabbing crash's hand.

They ran together through the soccer until they came up to the tree where the four of them had been sitting but they didn't see Sesshoumaru or Rin sitting there.

"I wonder where they went." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sniffed around, then looked up at the tree and smiled.

"There up there" Inuyasha said pointing to the top of the tree.

"That's my cue" crash said letting her wings expand from her back. They were also copper like her hair and the expanded about four feet on other side, they glistened in the sun light to make them look like a bunch of new pennies put together in a beautiful piece of artwork.

Kagome and Inuyasha were dazed. It was such a pretty site. They watched her bend her knees and launch her into the sky stopping right in front of the sun, then she dove into the tree.

"She looks so peaceful" Inuyasha said.

"I agree" kagome said.

In the tree crash set on a branch and watched Sesshoumaru and Rin make out on a sturdy branch, sesshoumaru was sitting against the tree and Rin was sitting on his lap. Crash decided to have a little fun with him.

She went around the tree and was on the branch directly behind Sesshoumaru, she reached her wing around and brushed it across the side of his face and quickly pulled it away. Sesshoumaru stopped kissing Rin for a second.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"I thought I felt something brush across my face" Sesshoumaru said disregarding it and continued to make out with Rin.

This time crash did the other side, but Sesshoumaru was ready, when Crash brought her wing around sesshoumaru grabbed it. Crash was shocked she didn't want to be caught jut yet so she pulled it away quickly and launched out of the tree. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to let it get away that quickly he picked Rin up and set her down and jumped out of the tree following it. There he sat on the top of the tree looking around, and then he spotted it on the ground under the tree.

"Wow that was so close he almost caught me" Crash said to Inuyasha.

"What did you do to him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing really he was up there making out with Rin and I kind of interrupted it" Crash said with a guilty chuckle.

"Well I would run if I were you" Kagome said backing up.

"Why" crash asked.

"Because-

"Of me" sesshoumaru interrupted from behind Crash his claws were dripping with poison.

"Who are you and why were you toying with me" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm hurt Sesshoumaru how could you not remember me I was like a second mother to you and this is what I get" Crash said with fake sadness.

"Second mother huh?" Sesshoumaru said knowing full on who she was.

"Yes" Crash said not catching on that he was playing with her.

"I'm sorry my second mother I wasn't aware that I was raised by a winged fluff ball" Sesshoumaru said as seriously as he could.

"WINGED FLUFF BALL!" Crash yelled everyone knew she hated when people use to call her that.

"Well I'm glad to see you remember that little nickname" Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Crash calmed down and thought of away of a way to get him back. "How could I forget Lord Fluffy since it was you who gave it to me" Crash smirked.

Sesshoumaru's smile fell into a serious frown, that name pissed him off to no end.

"You have three second" Sesshoumaru warned his claws once again dripping with poison.

"Halt there" The school security said.

Everyone stopped talking and turned towards the security guard. "You guys are skipping that's detention for all of you, and the one in the tree" the guard said.

Rin jumped out of the tree and stood next to Sesshoumaru.

"I need all your names in order please" the guard said.

"Sir I'm and Phoenix the most popular girl in the school I don't get detention" Rin said stepping forward.

"Well Ms Phoenix there is a first time for everything" the guard said handing her her slip and going on to the next person which was crash.

"Name please?" he asked.

"Coco" she said.

Everyone turned their heads and looked at her. She gave them an amused look and everyone caught on.

The guard handed her her slip and went on to the next person which was Sesshoumaru.

"Name please?"

"Kikyo" he said.

Everyone tried to hold the laughs in. the guard looked at him, "that's pretty feminine don't you think?" he asked.

"My mom wanted a girl" sesshoumaru simply said as the guard handed him the slip and moved on to Inuyasha.

"Name?"

"Hojo" Inuyasha said. The guard handed him the slip and went to Kagome.

"Name?"

"Kagura" she said.

The guard handed her slip and told them to get to class.

When the guard was out of hearing distance they all broke out laughing.

"Nice one Crash" Rin said.

Thanks I still got it" Crash said.

"Well we better get to class I don't want to go through that again" Kagome said taking off toward the building in full speed.

"Hey Bitch wait up" Inuyasha yelled taking off after her, then Rin, then crash, but sesshoumaru kept walking

"Kikyo, Kagura, Hojo, Coco, Phoenix please come to the office" the principle said on the intercom.

Everyone started to whisper and gossip about why those numbers where called.

Rin was the first one in there because she had just walked in the school.

"Yes Principle Keade" Rin said.

"Look like you have a detention" Keade said holding up the paper.

"What that can't be I was in class the whole time" Rin said.

"That's what I thought so I'll let you go back to class sorry for the mix up" Keade said.

"Thanks no problem" she said leaving.

When she exited the office Kikyo, Kagura and Hojo where walking in with confused faces. Rin just smiled to herself and met back up with the group in the hallway and kept walking to class.

They were about to step in class when Kagome realized none of them had there things.

"Guys shouldn't we go to our lockers and get our materials?" Kagome asked.

"Oh Yea okay met back here in five" Rin said going to her locker.

Kagome and Inuyasha's locker where right next to each other so they walked together. There was an envelope sticking to Kagome's locker marked "confidential" she opened it and looked at all the contents and almost died she dropped the pictures on the floor and began to cry hysterically. Inuyasha noticed this and began to comfort her, he rubbed her back and with the other hand picked up on of the contents and looked at it, and he immediately paled.

TBC


	10. Please read this

this is a bullshit chapter dont read somthing is going on with this site...i dont the next chapter is the same thing!

chapter twelve is the update!


	11. the next chapter is the update!

another bullshit chapter!

the next chapter is the update!


	12. The List updated chapter

Okay so um I'm trying to figure away to put all your characters in there but I don't know yet leave an idea in a comment please also this conflict will be solved in the next six or seven chapters I'm thinking about ending it there and making a sequel but I'm not sure yet. Kagome is never going to be pregnant, someone will die! Something's that you don't suspect will happen and there will be big cliffhangers just letting you look into the future.

"Guys shouldn't we go to our lockers and get our materials?" Kagome asked.

"Oh Yea okay met back here in five" Rin said going to her locker.

Kagome and Inuyasha's locker where right next to each other so they walked together. There was an envelope sticking to Kagome's locker marked "confidential" she opened it and looked at all the contents and almost died she dropped the pictures on the floor and began to cry hysterically. Inuyasha noticed this and began to comfort her, he rubbed her back and with the other hand picked up on of the contents and looked at it, and he immediately pale

Story

"What the hell are these" Inuyasha said staring at the contents that were now scattered on the floor.

"How? Who? When? Where?" Kagome kept asking while shaking her head in denial.

Inuyasha picked up the picture of him and kagome in their hanyou form and the other of Sesshoumaru and Rin making out in their demon form. People executed demon out of fear there whoever took theses picture must want them dead. While Inuyasha was looking at the pictures Sesshoumaru and Rin came across the corner with what seemed to be the same things.

"Oh Kagome" Rin said running and hugging her younger sister.

Inuyasha stood and looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes silently showing all his emotions to his brother.

"What should we do?" Inuyasha asked him.

"It's obvious that someone took these today while me and Rin where in the locker room and you in kagome where in the bathroom" Sesshoumaru stated.

"But no one was there" Inuyasha said trying to think back.

"Well it's obvious someone was idiot" Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm not an idiot!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well apparently you are to get yourself caught like this!" Sesshoumaru yelled back.

"Well excuse me but if you haven't noticed you got caught to!" Inuyasha Yelled.

"Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha! This is not time for fighting we need to figure this out" Kagome and Rin said.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both stopped there arguing and looked at their girlfriends. "For now we need to act like nothing is wrong, we'll find out who it is in due time" Sesshoumaru said.

"Right" everyone agreed.

"Where's Crash?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know she said she had something to do when me and sesshoumaru got to our lockers.

"Oh, well maybe she went back to class" Kagome said grabbing her things out of her locker and shutting it.

"Alright remember act like nothing has happen, if you see anyone studying you or acting funny write down there name and we'll look into it together no one I mean no one does anything by themselves" Sesshoumaru said directing the last comment to Inuyasha.

"I got it I don't know why you had to stare at me" he huffed and walked ahead of everyone.

When they got to the classroom door that all stopped and exchanged glances. "Smiles everyone we're popular" kagome said opening the door.

They walked into the class room and everyone fell quiet. Even the teacher stopped teaching, all eyes were on them.

"Ms Miko, Ms Miko and Mr. Takahashi and Mr. Takahashi you are all late, please come in and have a seat" the teacher said.

They all walked to the back of the class room, all eyes were still on them. Like everyone knew some deep darks secret about them but weren't telling.

"Talk about awkward" Kagome whispered. Everyone nodded there head in agreement and took there seats. The teacher lectured about an old myth on demons, none of them were really paying attention due to the fact that they already knew it.

Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha shoulder and closed her eyes. Lifted her head up and scooted their chairs closer and leaned back in his chair and laid her head on his chest. Then Inuyasha noticed something.

"Hey Sesshoumaru crash still hasn't came back" Inuyasha stated taking another look around the classroom.

"I don't think she's even enrolled yet she did just get back maybe she was just visiting for today, I'm sure we'll see her later on today we can bring it up then". Sesshoumaru said turning back to talk to Rin.

"Whatever" Inuyasha sighed as he looked down and watched kagome sleep on his chest. "What happen to us kagome" he whispered to himself. He looked around classroom one more time and then closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

Inuyasha tuned out the teacher and listened to the noises of the classroom. He heard some kids snickering, others talking about after school, then he heard someone crumble up paper and- **wham** something had hit him in the face. Inuyasha opened up one eye and saw a crumbled piece of paper on his desk. He used his left hand to pick up the paper and his right hand to hold kagome still as he moved his body. He opened the note and it said.

Inuyasha I know what you are

I know what kagome is and all of your friends

If you don't do exactly what I say so will the rest of the school

You don't know me, and if you go snoop around I will make your life a living hell

And as for sesshoumaru he does not scare me

If you don't bring 25,000 dollars to school and put it in the third trash can of the school cafeteria by tomorrow something bad is going to happen

Sign

Your worst nightmare

Inuyasha growled at this letter he wanted to rip it to shreds, but this he smiled and wrote something on the paper and handed it to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared at the paper but when he read Inuyasha note at the bottom he smiled as well. Sesshoumaru ripped the note up and wiped the pieces off of his desk and went back to talking to Rin again.

Inuyasha went back to looking at Kagome, he didn't realize how much he loved her until now, and he thought he had hated her for the longest time but now he realized that that feeling was just uncertainty. Then something caught his eye he looked up and saw hojo staring at him. He took a mental not and went back to looking at kagome, she looked so peaceful.

"Mr., Takahashi can you answer the question please" the teacher asked.

"Which one?" Inuyasha asked.

"How about you Inuyasha" the teacher replied,

"And what was the question?" Inuyasha asked.

"What happens when a demon is exposed in today's society?" the teacher asked.

TBC


	13. She's been taken revised

Thanks Lost and Broken Butterfly! Demon in the snow! And Anime Lover Forever 2007!

I reached 101 reviews thanks a lot! I Love all my faithful reviews who have been the since chapter 1. Okay enough with the dramatics here's the story!

**Recap**

Inuyasha went back to looking at Kagome, he didn't realize how much he loved her until now, and he thought he had hated her for the longest time but now he realized that that feeling was just uncertainty. Then something caught his eye he looked up and saw hojo staring at him. He took a mental not and went back to looking at kagome, she looked so peaceful.

"Mr., Takahashi can you answer the question please" the teacher asked.

"Which one?" Inuyasha asked.

"How about you Inuyasha" the teacher replied,

"And what was the question?" Inuyasha asked.

"What happens when a demon is exposed in today's society?" the teacher asked.

**Story**

Everyone in the class stared at Inuyasha, he lifted kagome off his chest and set her on her desk waking her up from the lost of warmth. He leaned back further in his chair and thought about the question and why the teacher would ask him of all the people in the class.

"People get scared of them, they either execute them or put them in jail for life" Inuyasha said slowly.

"Yes that is correct; demons are evil so we kill them. It's either killed or be killed with demons so we need to kill them before they kill us" the teacher informed.

Everyone in the back row was shocked at the comment. Kagome became angry she raised her hand immediately.

"Yes Ms. Miko" the teacher said.

"Where did you get your information?" kagome asked.

There were gasped heard throughout the whole class as everyone turned to see what the teacher was going to say about the question.

"What do you mean Ms. Miko?" the teacher asked with a confused look on his face.

"Who told you demons where a kill or be killed kind, maybe all demons aren't evil" she blurted.

"I know because I've been studying and teaching this subject for years!" he yelled kind of offended.

"Well your teaching us that all demons are bad and that is not true, your teaching us to execute something just because it's different and that's not right" Kagome debated.

"Well I never" the teacher said appalled

"Yea that's right you never, never met a demon apparently" kagome said.

The whole class gasped again, looking at the teacher to see what he would answer to such a direct accusation. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and Rin knew this argument wasn't going to end pretty so they had to stop it before it went even further.

"And you have Ms. Miko, your telling me how I'm so wrong so I'm taking it you have had first hand experience with this subject?" the teacher asked.

Kagome was about to answer but Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth and quickly said "Can we be excused please".

"Not until she answers the question" Hojo blurted out. Everyone in the class added there yeahs and nodded there heads.

"Well you heard the class you may be excused when she answers the question." Kagome was between a rock and a hard place her pride was on the line and that was something she held dearly but at the same time her future was on the line she didn't know which one she was going to give up for this stupid teacher. Inuyasha removed his hand and looked at her as if trying to help her with her decision.

"I'll stand by you either way" he whispered in her ear.

"No I have never seen or encountered a demon" Kagome mumbled as she sunk into her seat.

"What was that Ms. Miko? I couldn't hear you please say it a little louder" the teacher said.

"I said I have never seen or encountered a demon!" she yelled.

"Then I suggest you shut up and sit down and let me continue to teach MY class" he said and returned to the board. All the kids in the class pointed and snickered at kagome and how she had just got told. Kagome felt like crying so hard her eyes bled. She wanted people to know her secret, but people were just so ignorant she now knew why her dad was never going to let her take her concealment necklace off.

Kagome took a piece off paper out and wrote something on it. She put all her things in her backpack and she left.

Inuyasha was confused at first until he realized that that note on the desk was meant for him. He picked up and read it.

"Shit" he mumbled under his breath. Sesshoumaru reached over and grabbed the note and read and it passed it Rin who balled up the note and packed up her things and was about to get up when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her chair. Rin looked at him confused.

"Well all go after class right now Kagome needs time to herself to cool down" she said.

Rin sighed and put her head down.

Kagome walked throughout the school fuming. She slammed her fist into the nearest locker every time she thought about that stupid teacher.

"_Have you ever seen a demon kagome?"_ she mocked.

"I should have said yes" she said.

"Talking to yourself are we" a voice said. "I didn't know demons did that" the voice added.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around quickly to see a man in all black. She couldn't make out anything about him; he looked like a giant ninja covered head to toe in black.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kagome said.

"Sure you don't I know about you, your sister Inuyasha and sesshoumaru and even about your parents" the figure said.

"And you are?" Kagome sneered.

"Your worst nightmare" she said advancing upon her.

Kagome began to backup as the figure came closer and closer to her. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You" it said as it reached into its pocket and pulled out a rag. Kagome stared at the rag for a quick second and new exactly what it was going on she turned to run but it was too late. The figure grabbed her by her neck and pulled her to him and put the rag on her nose. Kagome struggled to get out but the figure just held her tighter and pressed the rag tighter around her nose and mouth. Kagome was holding her breath the best she could but with all the struggling she was doing she had to breathe. She took a deep breath a quickly kicked the person between the legs praying for her capture to be a guy.

Whether it was or not the person let go and faltered back a little. Kagome ran as fast as she could towards her class room she had to get help from someone. The figure on the floor was now pissed there was no way kagome was about to get away the figure pulled a gun out of its pocket and put a mini tranquillizer out and loaded it.

Kagome was a half a minute from her door when she felt this sharp pain in her right calf that made her fall. She looked at her leg and she the dart in her leg, and she quickly pulled it out. She tried to get up but she couldn't feel her right leg or right her arm. She decided to yell but for some reason she couldn't speak. She used her left side of her body to try and crawl to the door it was only ten feet from her. She looked back at the figure that was slowly walking towards her.

"I have to make it to the door" she thought as she slowly used her leg and arm to get to the door.

"You're not going to make it" the figure laughed.

Kagome was right in front of the door. She had lost all feeling in her left leg now and was beginning to feel faint. She reached her arm up to open the door knob, she was almost there she used the rest of the energy she had and she reached further until her hand was on the knob. The figure grabbed her hand and moved it.

"Can't have you being rescued now can we" the figure said kicking her in her side and drooping her hand. The last thing kagome saw what pitch black eyes as she passed out. The figure picked her up and walked out the building.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered.

"Why did you say that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know, it just came to me maybe we should go and check on her" Inuyasha said getting all his stuff together to walk out.

"You guys coming?" he asked.

"No class is over in ten minutes you can go" Rin said.

"Okay" Inuyasha said getting up and leaving.

Inuyasha walked out the door, he looked around something didn't look right. He saw a needle on the floor it looked like a tranquillizer dart. He looked further down and he saw a backpack on the floor and a dented locker. "Oh no" he thought. He ran over to the backpack and prayed that he wasn't right. He opened it and found all of kagome's things.

He could feel tears gathering in his eyes, tears of anger and sadness. He grabbed her things and quickly ran back to the room and opened the door and quickly caught the attention on the whole class.

"SHE"S BEEN TAKEN!" he yelled.

Okay how about I make you guys a deal if you **read **and **comment** this story I will right a chapter over the weekend! It's called boulevard of broken dreams by anterrian! The link is here so please please please read it 


	14. Wanted Interesting storiesNew informati

Hey this is Nichelle here!

or as you can tell the new pen name is The Perfect Killer

i wrote the chapter but when i tried to upload it, it erased it some how its like the story just disappeard gahhh i was mad

But has anyone read any good stories lately all the stories I've been reading were eh? so so

I want a really good heart clincher. It can be humor or a really good angst or tragedy

No one say inu ranch or what ever that story was I had like 9 people say that already I wasn't really feeling that story

I can be sess/kag, inu/kag NO mir/san as the main characters though or

Sess/Rin as father daughter I will love someone if they can find a good one of those!

Leave your suggestion in a comment please! And thanks a lot!


	15. Azumi and the escape

Sorry it took me so long to update that will never happen again!!!!!

Before we do get started I'm going to start advertising stories and authors that I think need more recognition for there work and I suggest reading there stories please.

Lost and broken butterfly

Kags21

Regretfulsoulseeksredemption

Animeloverforever2007

Depressedsoulwaiting

"Where...where am I?" kagome asked sitting up. She felt an unfamiliar weight around her neck.

"Ow my whole body hurts including my head" she whispered to herself.

She lifted her hands to her neck to feel what it was. Whatever it was it had a chain around it that was connected to the ground

"Fuck" she said rubbing the part of her neck that she had just scratched. She looked at her hands and saw her claws, she looked at both her hands for her ring and felt around her neck for her necklace and both were missing.

"What the hell is going on here" she said looking around the room she was being contained in. It was a basic room no bigger then an average size classroom. It was all black there weren't even any lights. There was one window and one door the window had been bordered up and the door looked like it was made of steel.

"Fuck all" she said "first to get this piece of shit off my neck" she mumbled grasping both hands around the chain and pulled with half her strength breaking it off.

"Yes" she said standing up and stretching.

She walked over to the door and checked to see if it was unlocked though she knew it wasn't.

"Figures" she said walking over to the window to see if she could do something about the bored. This turned out to be more steel.

"Fuck" she said she wet back over to the place where chained and set down so that she could think. When she set down she heard something crunch beneath her.

Kagome scooted over a little and saw a white piece of paper sticking to the floor. She picked it up and began to read it.

_You didn't think me threat was serious_

_So I am going to show you how serious I am_

_You humiliated me_

_You used me_

_So I will kill you_

_I'll do more then kill you I'll dismember you and send parts of you to everyone you know_

_Then rin_

_Then sesshoumaru_

"Physc" she said after reading sesshoumaru's name

_Then your mother and father _

_And soon everyone you know_

"What a joke you can't even hold me right and to prove that to you I'll escape and kill you in your own building" she said as she crumbled the paper and through it on the floor.

I still need to think for a second who could that be? She thought.

"Hojo, not smart enough"

"Kikyo, too girly"

"Oni, maybe"

"Kagura, maybe"

Then something came to her every ones name was on that list but inuyashas. She picked up the list and read it again to make sure.

_But inuyasha wouldn't kill everyone or me does that mean he's in danger _"oh no" she said.

Then her senses heighted something was coming this way and fast. She stood up and got in her battle ready stance.

"3...2...1" then a girl came out of the wall. Kagome faltered from what she had seen. The girl didn't see her and was running to fast for kagome to doge her kagome put her hands up and prepared for impact.

It never came

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around and saw the girl behind her.

"What just happened here?" kagome asked baffled.

"What does it look like smarty I went through you" she said.

Kagome looked this girl up and down. She had on all black and there was dust everywhere and she looked to like she hadn't shower in ages. She had long black hair that went down to her thighs and it had electric blue tips. She was wearing a black tank top and black hip huggers and black shoes. She had black and blue bracelets that covered her whole wrist.

"Are you trapped here?" Kagome asked.

"No shit I'm just running throughout this building because I need the exercise" the girl replied.

Kagome growled.

"Wow you are a demon?" the girl asked.

"Hanyou" kagome asked "why?"

The girl was about to answer when the whole building rattled.

"Oh no, no time to explain" she said.

Then the building shuck again but it was closer

My name is Azumi Cohen and I was brought here about a week ago

And the building shuck again

"basically what's coming at us I my guard rhino I escaped form my room and trapped him in the wall, and he's loose there is no stopping him wants he gets his stamina not even walls" she said

The building shuck again

"You and me can escape together your hanyou power and mine" she said holding out her hands

"Of course" kagome said shaking it

The building shuck again

"Can you tell where he is?" Azumi asked.

"He's about three rooms away" kagome said grabbing the collar on her neck and breaking it off completely

The building shuck and there was a loud roar

"Okay two rooms away, you ready to go" kagome asked.

"Yeah hold on to my hand and don't let go I can pull you through walls with me" Azumi explained.

"Right" kagome said

The building shuck

"One room away" and they could hear his hard breathing and foot prints as they hit the floor.

Azumi grabbed Kagome's hands and ran towards the wall. Kagome upon instinct braced herself for an impact but it never came she opened her eyes to see herself in another black room similar to the one she was in.

"That was strange" she said as she was running

"You'll get used to it" she said as they ran through another wall.

"Do you know where were going" Kagome asked.

"No" Azumi asked.

"cant we go out a different wall then and see where that leads us, or you can lean you head out the wall and see where or what floor of this building were on" Kagome said.

"That's why I needed someone with me I never thought about that" she said "but who's going to keep blockhead busy while I look around?"

"How long will it take you?" Kagome asked.

"Five minutes" Azumi said.

"Then leave it to me" she said cracking her knuckles.


End file.
